Qui va à la chasse perd sa place
by lasurvolte
Summary: Recueil de fic principalement sur le couple Kirua x Gon.
1. Se faire un ami

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient pas

 **Pairing :** Kirugon

 **Note :** fic écrite pour le discord yaoifr, sur le thème : "Se faire de nouveaux amis"

* * *

 **Se faire un ami.**

Un assassin n'a pas besoin d'amis. Il n'a pas besoin d'attache. Il n'a pas à avoir de désir ni de demandes particulières. Il doit juste vivre pour tuer la cible désignée. C'est ce qu'avait appris Kirua mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait, alors il s'était enfui de la famille Zoldik pour passer l'examen de Hunter. Il faisait juste ça pour voir à quel point il était fort, pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait, il se fichait de cet examen, en vrai il se fichait de tout. Maintenant qu'il avait échappé à sa famille, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il voulait.

Alors Kirua était là, à cet examen, sans que ça ait un quelconque sens pour lui. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se heurtent à ceux d'un garçon de sa taille, de son âge, qui courait avec le sourire et sans paraître souffrir comme d'autres. Kirua ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne pensait pas voir quelqu'un qui aurait douze ans comme lui, voir quelqu'un de fort et de si intrigant. Il ne savait pas qu'il allait rencontrer Gon.

Mais tout à coup, sa vie sembla prendre un sens. Une direction. Une flèche pointait vers Gon et uniquement vers lui, et bientôt Kirua n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de ce garçon. L'examen de Hunter était facile, mais ce qui l'était moins c'était la naissance de ce désir chez Kirua. Cette envie qui commençait à le prendre à la gorge, à aller jusqu'à lui brûler le corps. C'était fort et c'était impossible pour lui de ne pas y penser, un peu comme ne pas penser à la couleur rouge quand on l'avait sous les yeux.

Kirua n'avait jamais eu d'ami, il ne savait même pas bien ce que c'était ni comment ça fonctionnait, il jouait avec Gon, faisait une bataille d'oreiller avec lui, testait sa canne à pêche, lui prêtait son skateboard, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait devenir ami avec lui. Suffisait-il de lui demander ? Non, quelque chose d'aussi incroyable ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Il y avait sûrement un secret pour ça. Pour se faire de nouveaux amis. Mais Kirua ne le connaissait pas. Pas encore.

Il fallait qu'il apprenne.

C'est Léolio qui lui donna la solution, quand Kirua se retrouva face à son frère, quand Kirua avoua devant tout le monde vouloir devenir ami avec Gon. _« Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps »_ cria Léolio. Kirua ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait pour ça, mais il sentait que les paroles étaient vrais. Ils étaient déjà amis.

C'est ce qui le fit tenir quand il rentra chez lui. Ce qui le fit tenir quand son autre frère se fit un plaisir de le fouetter pour se venger. C'est ce qui le fit tenir tous les jours qui passèrent ensuite sans savoir où était Gon et ce qu'il faisait. _Ils étaient déjà amis_ , et même si Kirua n'était pas un très bon ami parce qu'il n'avait pas su protéger Gon, Gon vint le chercher.

Kirua savait que sa vie venait de changer.

Il se sentit sourire malgré lui.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon c'est un petit machin écrit pour l'atelier, le thème m'a forcément inspiré la rencontre de Gon et Kirua. Voilà voilà.


	2. Une bombe à retardement

**Pairing :** Kirugon

* * *

 **Une bombe à retardement.**

Gon était une bombe à retardement. Quand on le rencontrait, au tout début, on pensait que c'était juste un gamin naïf, drôle et mignon. Mais il cachait en lui quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre, qui pouvait le rendre fou, le faire basculer de l'autre côté de la ligne. Kirua le savait parce qu'il le connaissait bien. Il aurait même pu se vanter d'être celui qui savait désamorcer cette bombe. Ce que Kirua ne savait pas, c'était que Gon n'était pas seulement prêt à exploser face à un ennemi qui faisait du mal aux siens.

Depuis dix minutes que Kirua faisait tourner sa sucette autour de sa langue, Gon se sentait sur le point d'éclater s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose immédiatement. L'inaction, ce n'était pas son truc, même quand il était frustré, il pleurait un bon coup et agissait pour changer les choses. Quand Gon se releva brusquement, Kirua leva un regard interrogatif vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as des fourmis ?

Gon tenta, il tenta de faire des pompes la tête en bas pour se contenir, mais cette foutue sucrerie l'obsédait. Et Kirua prenait tout son temps pour la manger, se délectant du sucre qui se déposait sur ses papilles. Gon poussa un cri de rage avant de laisser tomber les pompes et de se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

\- Gon ? Tu te sens bien ?

\- Non pas du tout !

Il s'approcha à la vitesse de la lumière de Kirua, vraie boule de nerfs, il ne laissa pas le temps à Kirua de réagir, attrapa son poignet et le tira en avant pour lui voler sa sucette avec la bouche. Kirua écarquilla grand les yeux et s'écria :

\- Ma sucette ! Voleur ! Rend la moi.

Gon s'enfuit en courant. Il se sentait à peine mieux maintenant que cette fichue sucette n'était plus dans la bouche de Kirua, mais juste à peine. Il n'avait pas volé ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Kirua se rua sur lui, le Zoldik était le plus rapide et se jetant sur le dos de son meilleur ami il tenta de lui reprendre la sucette. Gon croqua dedans et en entendant le _schrompf schrompf_ , Kirua parut choqué et gueula :

\- Ma sucette, t'as croqué ma sucette !

Gon se passa un doigt sous le nez et ricana :

\- Oui !

Kirua tenta de l'étrangler pour se venger, mais son visage était trop proche et Gon était une vraie bombe à retardement et pas seulement en ce qui concernait les ennemis. Il allait réellement finir exploser. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de self control, et dans cette situation c'était encore pire. Gon essaya de se débattre de la prise de Kirua et grommela :

\- Relâche-moi où tu vas le regretter.

\- Pourquoi, tu vas me faire quoi Gon ?

Les yeux de Gon s'éclairèrent alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui tout se mélangeait. Il craquait. Kirua était vraiment trop prêt. Il réussit à se tourner, faisant face à son meilleur ami, et cognant son nez avec le sien :

\- Je te préviens ne vient pas te plaindre après, je t'aurai prévenu.

\- Peuh, si tu crois que tu me fais p…

Le dernier mot fut aspiré par les lèvres de Gon se posant sur les siennes. La bombe venait d'exploser.

Un goût de sucre emplie la bouche de Gon, encore plus qu'avec la sucette qu'il venait de croquer. Il se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête alors qu'un feu d'artifice s'allumait dans tout son corps. Kirua allait le repousser et lui faire la gueule pendant au moins une journée. Peut-être deux. Dans trois secondes, deux secondes, une.

Kirua posa ses mains sur les épaules de Gon et le força à se reculer. _Et voilà_.

\- Que ça ne t'empêche pas de me repayer une sucette, fit Kirua.

Gon ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Kirua le coupa en l'embrassant à son tour. Parce que les sucreries c'était bien, mais les bisous, c'était quand même mieux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon ben voilà une autre petite fic que j'ai écrite sans trop savoir où j'allais, et ça a donné ça.


	3. Le papillon

**Pairing :** Kirugon

* * *

 **Le papillon.**

C'était un papillon multicolore. Gon le regarda de près, les yeux grands ouverts, impressionné par toutes ces couleurs. Il se tourna vers Kirua pour lui montrer ce qu'il venait de trouver et Kirua s'accroupit à côté de lui en silence pour observer le papillon. Les deux enfants examinaient l'insecte avec émerveillement et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on pouvait se rendre compte de leur jeune âge. Quand le papillon battit des ailes pour s'envoler, Gon se tint prêt et couru après le papillon dès qu'il décolla. Kirua poursuivit son ami. Le papillon volait droit devant, Gon derrière lui et Kirua derrière Gon.

Kirua se fit la réflexion que c'était souvent comme ça, Gon courrait droit devant vers ses objectifs et Kirua le poursuivait et faisait attention à lui. Il était derrière Gon, comme son ombre, et des fois c'était pesant de voir son ami foncer droit devant lui comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de Kirua. Comme s'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul, et c'était le cas non ? Il ne faisait que courir après un papillon. Kirua faillit freiner des quatre fers, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le fossé devant les pieds de Gon.

Gon courrait sans regarder devant lui, la main tendue vers le papillon, et il ne faisait attention à rien de ce qu'il se passait autour. Pas même où il mettait ses foutus pieds. Kirua bondit et rattrapa son ami par la taille avant qu'il ne tombe, le papillon s'échappa mais Gon fut sain et sauf debout sur le sol. Il se frotta les cheveux :

\- Aha merci Kirua, sans toi je crois bien que je serais tombé.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, fais un peu attention où tu mets les pieds.

Gon prit une mine déconfite puis avec un petit sourire il dit :

\- Mais je sais que tu es là, alors je fais moins attention.

Le cœur de Kirua se retourna dans sa poitrine. Alors Gon comptait vraiment sur lui, au final. Il croisa les bras et détourna les yeux :

\- Mais je serai pas toujours là, dit-il.

Gon eut l'air vachement triste d'un coup.

\- Ah bon ?

Kirua en frissonna.

\- Bon, si, peut-être, mais tu devrais faire attention quand même.

\- D'accord mais je sais que tu viendras si jamais j'en ai besoin.

La confiance de Gon irradiait.

\- Et moi aussi je viendrai si tu en as besoin.

Comme quand Gon était venu chercher Kirua chez lui. Kirua hocha doucement la tête, puis doucement il passa ses bras autour de Gon et l'attira contre lui. C'était sa manière de lui dire merci, son corps avait bougé tout seul et maintenant c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Tout ça à cause d'un foutu papillon. Quand il relâcha Gon, celui-ci lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je t'adore Kirua !

Le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Kirua tourna le dos à Gon :

\- Oui oui bon ça va.

Gon vint se mettre face à lui pour le regarder. Et puis les yeux de Gon s'arrondirent et sa bouche forma un « oh », quand l'insecte vint se poser sur la tête de Kirua. Il ne resta pas longtemps, juste suffisamment pour que les lèvres de Gon s'étirent jusqu'au ciel, puis il s'envola. Les papillons, maintenant, c'était dans l'estomac de Kirua qu'ils étaient.

Alors, il rendit son sourire à Gon.

Fin.

L'autatrice : hmmm la conclusion est un peu bizarre peut-être, mais j'ai eu du mal à conclure cette fic. En tout cas, je pense que j'aime quand Kirua est derrière Gon et veille sur lui, mais aussi à côté de Gon et continue de veiller sur lui.


	4. Embrasse-moi

**Pairing :** Kirugon

* * *

 **Embrasse-moi.**

Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans le sang qui coule dans mes veines jusqu'au cœur. T'es dans l'air que je respire, dans mes pensées du matin jusqu'au soir et du soir jusqu'au matin. Je rêve de toi, je rêve de toi-même éveillé. Je t'ai dans l'âme, tu envahis ma cervelle, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toi. Ton prénom est le son le plus précieux sur cette terre, ton sourire le meilleur des cadeaux. J'arrive pas à trouver d'autre objectif que celui d'être avec toi et de faire en sorte de te protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je pourrais perdre la vie, si je le fais pour toi. Bon sauf qu'il est hors de question de te dire tout ça. Ce serait genre trop gênant et ridicule. Ces pensées je les garde pour moi, ces sentiments m'appartiennent. Tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment c'est te garder à l'œil, t'observer en coin, veiller. Ça me convient.

\- Hey Kirua on fait le concours de celui qui arrive à soulever le plus de poids ?

\- Ouais et celui qui gagne donne un gage à l'autre !

\- Pas de problème, je vais t'éclater !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Gon !

Je me sens sourire, prêt à jouer avec toi. J'aurais bien une idée de gage à te donner. Par exemple _« m'embrasser »_ mais ces mots ne sortiront jamais de ma bouche. Je suis pas fou. Par contre, alors que je perds, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils sortent de la tienne.

\- Alors Kirua ton gage ! Tu dois m'embrasser.

Je deviens vert, blanc, rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est le jeu, t'as perdu, tu dois m'embrasser !

Comment je pourrais te dire non ? Tu sais à quel point j'en ai envie ?

\- Sur la joue ?

\- Eh non ! N'essaye pas de te défiler. Sur la bouche.

Je m'approche de toi et plus je m'approche et plus je suis déterminé. Parce que je t'ai dans la peau.

Je t'embrasse comme tu me l'as demandé et au fond de moi je te remercie de l'avoir fait. J'ai l'impression que mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines jusqu'à mon cœur et de ne plus respirer que toi. Bordel Gon, tu me rends vraiment dingue.

Quand nos bouches se séparent, trop tôt à mon goût, tu me fais un petit sourire amusé.

\- La vache Kirua, depuis combien de temps tu en avais envie ?

\- Oh la ferme.

Ça te fait éclater de rire et tu réclames :

\- Embrasse-moi encore.

\- J'ai déjà répondu à ton gage. Si tu en veux d'autre, il va falloir me battre.

\- Radin !

Je colle mon nez contre le tien et avec mes airs de chat je te dis :

\- Bats-moi si tu en as tellement envie.

\- Bien sûr, je n'abandonnerai pas, à quoi tu veux jouer ?

\- Je te laisse choisir le jeu !

\- Dans ce cas, Janken.

Je ne suis pas étonné de ton choix. C'est un peu le jeu fétiche pour toi. Je ne fais même pas l'effort d'essayer de gagner, tu tires la langue quand ta feuille bat ma pierre :

\- Tu as perdu tout combativité, ricanes-tu.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Bon embrasse-moi.

Et j'accepte avec plaisir.

Gon, tu es mon oxygène.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis désolé pour la niaiserie qui se dégage carrément de cette fic.


	5. Et si

**Note :** Écrit pour le discord yaoifr sur le thème « Et si… »

* * *

 **Et si.**

Et si je n'avais jamais rencontré Kirua. Et si, il n'était pas entré dans ma vie, n'avait pas été là. Je crois pas que je m'en serais sorti. Sans lui. Kirua il me suit dans mes bêtises, il m'arrête quand je vais trop loin, c'est lui qui réfléchis et moi qui fais n'importe quoi. Kirua, il cogite et moi j'agis, on se booste mutuellement, on se soutient, on se supporte, on se chamaille. Je vois pas ma vie sans lui.

Et si je n'avais jamais rencontré Kirua. Avec qui j'aurais essayé de voler le ballon à Nétéro ? Qui m'aurait emmené à la tour céleste pour que je devienne plus fort ? Avec qui j'aurais suivi la brigade fantôme, avec qui je me serais fait capturé, avec qui je me serais enfuis ? Qui aurait tenu la balle quand on jouait à la balle aux prisonnier dans Greed Island ?

Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai fait avec Kirua, qu'imaginer ma vie sans lui c'est comme plonger dans un grand trou sans fond, et tomber, tomber, tomber.

Et si je n'avais jamais rencontré Kirua.

Qui aurait été mon meilleur ami ?

De qui je serais tombé amoureux ?

Je vois pas.

Et j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que serait ma vie sans lui. Parce que ce serait un peu comme le ciel sans la lune, y manquerait quelque chose d'essentiel.

Parce que j'ai rencontré Kirua. Parce qu'il a changé mon univers. Et à cause de tout ça, je suis super fier et heureux aujourd'hui. Devant mon père, je peux enfin dire :

\- Ging, je te présente Kirua.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc en passant.


	6. Se retourner

**Note :** fic écrite pour le discord yaoifr sur le thème : « Malheureusement… »

* * *

 **Se retourner.**

Kirua se retourna. En même temps que Gon. Maintenant qu'il ne le voyait plus, il pouvait arrêter de faire semblant, arrêter de sourire comme si ce n'était pas si grave comme séparation, comme si ça ne faisait rien _« on s'enverra des mails, salut à la prochaine »._ En vrai ça lui brisait le cœur, ça le détruisait de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Mais c'était sa décision non ? De rester avec Aruka, de voyager avec sa petite sœur. C'était son choix.

Il aurait pu… Il aurait pu tout envoyer balade, courir après Gon, grimper l'arbre avec lui, rencontrer son père. Il aurait pu partager ce moment avec eux, comme un parasite. Il aurait pu avoir le plaisir d'entendre Gon le présenter _« voici mon meilleur ami du monde, Kirua »_ et ses paroles l'auraient réchauffé à l'intérieur.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait choisi Aruka. Sa petite sœur. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait besoin qu'il la protège et il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas grimper un arbre aussi immense.

Kirua avait raison de faire ce qu'il faisait, emmener Aruka en voyage, profiter de sa petite sœur. Il avait dit à Gon qu'il la préférait, ce n'était pas qu'il la préférait, c'était simplement que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour l'un et pour l'autre étaient différents. Il aimait sa petite sœur comme on aime sa famille, il aime Gon comme on aime… Comme on aime un ami ?

Comme on aime quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Kirua rougit rien qu'à ses pensées.

Il enfonça bien profondément ses mains dans ses poches, et continua à avancer. Plus moyen de faire marche arrière maintenant. Tant pis pour ses sentiments.

Malheureusement il quittait Gon.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic qui me brise un peu le cœur, parce que ce moment me brise le cœur à chaque fois.


	7. Perte d'équilibre

**Note :** fic écrite sur le discord yaoifr, pour l'atelier « question – réponse ». Le thème étant : « Qu'est-ce que l'équilibre ? C'est ma main dans la sienne. »

* * *

 **Perte d'équilibre.**

Au cours d'un entraînement, Gon s'était pris un énorme coup sur la tête et depuis, il avait du mal à garder l'équilibre et à marcher droit. Il tanguait. Il se prenait des murs. Des portes. Il tombait sur des surfaces planes. On aurait dit qu'il avait trop bu. Ça avait un côté amusant. Lui-même en riait. Chaque fois qu'il fonçait dans quelque chose, chaque fois qu'il trébuchait sur ses propres pieds, il souriait bêtement et faisait comme si rien n'était arrivé. En fait, au fond de lui, il en avait un peu marre, ce n'était pas pratique pour se déplacer, c'était pas pratique pour s'entraîner, encore moins pour combattre. Il avait envie de rester coucher, de ne plus bouger, jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Mais Gon n'était pas du genre à se plaindre ou à rester sans rien faire. Il préférait foncer dans une porte.

Porte qu'il faillit d'ailleurs se prendre, jusqu'à ce qu'une main tire la sienne. Gon tourna les yeux vers Kirua qui le relâcha aussitôt.

\- Si tu continues d'embrasser toutes les portes, on va te marier avec.

Gon lui sourit de toute ses dents et Kirua leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce ne fut pas la dernière fois. Kirua prenait sa main pour l'empêcher de foncer dans les choses, il prenait sa main pour lui faire garder l'équilibre, il prenait sa main et la relâchait tout de suite ensuite. Gon avait l'impression de marcher droit depuis que Kirua avait décidé de marcher avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment, les choses se calmèrent et revinrent à la normal. Gon ne tanguait plus. Il ne fonçait plus dans les meubles. Il ne tombait plus n'importe quand. Kirua prenait de moins en moins sa main. C'était le plus regrettable. Ça lui manquait. Sentir la paume de son ami contre la sienne, ses doigts se refermant sur les siens. Mais Kirua n'avait plus besoin de le retenir s'il ne tombait plus.

C'était triste, mais c'était comme ça.

Gon essaya de ne plus y penser. Il essaya. Et essaya encore. Mais la main de Kirua avait envahi ses pensées et son esprit. C'était stupide. Il espérait presque se recevoir un nouveau coup sur la tête.

Gon marchait tranquillement dans la rue quand il sentit des doigts se refermer sur les siens et le tirer sur le côté.

\- Attention !

Il n'y avait rien. Ni mur. Ni porte. Ni meuble. Ni personne. Gon n'allait foncer dans rien. Il n'allait même pas tomber. Kirua l'avait retenu pour rien.

Et il n'avait pas relâché sa main.

Gon le regarda et Kirua tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

\- Je suis sûr que tu allais foncer dans quelque chose, marmonna-t-il.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Gon et il dit :

\- T'as raison, tu ferais mieux de me tenir pour pas que je tombe.

Mais c'était déjà fait.

Les doigts de Kirua tenant les siens. Gon tombait. Amoureux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite idée qui m'est venue comme ça grâce à l'atelier de CacheCoeur.


	8. L'amour ne pouvait entrer dans sa vie

**Note :** fic écrite sur la question-réponse : _« Qu'est-ce que l'Amour ? C'est à mon tour. »_

* * *

 **L'amour ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa vie.**

Kirua avait déjà eu du mal à capter ce qu'était l'amitié, alors fallait pas lui parler d'amour. C'était ridicule. Comme voir Gon sortir avec Pamû et lui raconter qu'il était déjà sorti avec pleins de femmes avant. Pourquoi ça l'intéresserait ? Pour lui ce qui comptait avant tout, c'était de protéger Gon coûte que coûte, au péril de sa vie et quoi qu'il arrive.

Il avait réussi à se sortir l'aiguille d'Irumi de la tête, maintenant ce serait plus simple d'être aux côtés de Gon et de toujours être là pour lui. Parce qu'il n'avait qu'un seul désir et c'était celui-là. Léolio voulait devenir médecin, Kurapika voulait récupérer les yeux du clan Kuruta, Gon voulait retrouver son père. Kirua n'avait envie de rien, il ne savait pas où aller, il ne savait pas quoi faire, la seule chose qui comptait réellement c'était d'aller partout où allait Gon et de rester avec lui. Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Non, vraiment, l'amour c'était pas pour lui. Il n'aurait pas su quoi en faire. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour les filles. Gon prenait trop de place pour qu'il se consacre au reste. Gon était sa lumière. Il espérait juste que quoi qu'il arrive, il pourrait rester à ses côtés, parce que la vie perdrait son sens s'il ne l'avait pas près de lui.

L'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Gon était déjà partout, il y pensait trop, il avait trop à faire. Alors l'amour ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa vie.

C'est Gon qui l'embrassa en premier. C'est Gon qui s'exclama :

\- Je t'aime Kirua.

Pour que ça devienne claire pour lui.

Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

C'était déjà tout ce qu'il ressentait déjà.

Alors maintenant, c'était à son tour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc un peu mouais, écrit pendant un des ateliers de CacheCoeur.


	9. Mauvaise idée

Fic écrite pour l'Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel avec le thème : Rencontre de la famille à un repas

* * *

 **Mauvaise idée.**

Kirua savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Zeno brillait par son absence. Silva était silencieux. Kyokô était en colère. Irumi souriait comme un psychopathe. Miruki jouait sur son portable. Karuto s'ennuyait. Aruka n'était pas là, bien sûr, Kirua l'avait mise en sécurité, mais elle, au moins, elle aurait été heureuse pour lui.

Gon ne semblait pas remarquer à quel point l'atmosphère était pesante. Il mangeait ce qu'on lui servait, gardait un œil mauvais sur Irumi, mais souriait le reste du temps.

\- Donc, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose, commença la mère de Kirua.

Kirua avala de travers. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée stupide ? Il se tourna vers Gon, comme si son petit-ami allait lui venir en aide. Il allait surtout mettre les pieds dans le plat à la première occasion.

Parce que oui, Gon était son petit-ami désormais. Et Kirua s'était dit que ce serait bien de l'annoncer à sa famille. Au Zoldik. Des assassins.

Mauvaise idée.

\- On sort ensemble, lança Gon. Kirua et moi.

Et voilà. Pied dans le plat.

Il y eut un silence. Un long long long silence. Miruki finit par relever les yeux d'un air blasé et fut le premier à parler :

\- Je m'en doutais.

Vu la tête des autres Zoldik, eux non.

Kirua se frotta le crâne. Irumi était sombre. Genre très très sombre.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

Kirua acquiesça et prit la main de Gon dans la sienne, protecteur. L'aura d'Irumi devint carrément dark, et s'il n'attaquait pas encore, c'était juste parce que Silva restait silencieux. Karuto demanda :

\- Alors vous allez rester ensemble et Kirua ne reviendra jamais vivre ici ?

\- En effet, fit Kirua. De toute façon je ne comptais pas revenir.

Karuto eut l'air énervé, Kyokô mécontente, et Irumi prêt à tuer. Pourquoi Kirua avait-il eu cette idée de repas de famille ? Il aurait dû se contenter d'un SMS.

Gon ne remarquait rien, ou ne voulait pas remarquer, il s'exclama :

\- Cette dinde est délicieuse.

Ce fut comme un coup de feu. Irumi craqua et lança son couteau droit entre les deux yeux de Gon, qui fut assez rapide pour l'éviter. Kirua qui tenait toujours sa main le tira près de lui :

\- Fuyons !

Gon fit la moue :

\- On n'a pas encore mangé le dessert.

\- C'est pas le moment de penser à ton estomac !

Silva claqua des doigts et les intendants déboulèrent, prêt à les empêcher de fuir. Kirua entraîna Gon avec lui, Gon attrapa une cuisse de dinde dans son assiette pour manger en chemin. Ensemble ils attaquèrent ceux qui leur bloquait le chemin pour partir.

\- Il est hors de question que mon fils ait un petit-ami, cria Kyokô, arrêtez-les !

Les intendants auraient bien voulu, mais Kirua en électrocuta pas mal, tandis que Gon s'occupa du reste avec ses poings. Puis ils se reprirent la main et réussirent à s'enfuir, loin, très loin.

\- Bon ben au moins maintenant, ils savent, fit Kirua.

\- Oui. Et le repas était vachement bon. Dommage pour le dessert.

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa Gon pour le faire taire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc un peu pour rire.


	10. La personne préférée

**Prompt :** Tu es ma personne préférée dans le monde.

Atelier madeleine de proust sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel, un mot pour un autre : Alors pour explication, il fallait remplacer les « les » par « lait », mais je vous laisse la fic en original afin que ce soit écrit correctement. (Vous pouvez imaginer ce que ça donne si on change les « les » par « lait ».) 

* * *

**La personne préférée.**

Kirua avait du mal à regarder ailleurs. Gon dormait bouche grande ouverte, bras écartés, la couverture par terre, et une raie de lumière de la lune l'éclairait. Et Kirua ne voyait que lui, que Gon. Kirua ne l'aurait pas décrit comme beau, en tout cas pas dans cette position, avec la bave au coin des lèvres, mais il avait quelque chose de magnétique. C'était Kirua qui avait l'électricité et pourtant c'était Gon qui était électrique.

Kirua ne savait pas parler, il ne savait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait. Gon lâchait tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête et sur le cœur sans réfléchir aux conséquences, mais Kirua n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant il en avait des choses à dire.

 _Merci._

 _Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré._

 _J'aime ta lumière._

 _Je t'aime tout court._

Kirua sourit quand Gon poussa un petit grognement. Peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait le courage de dire les mots à voix haute.

Peut-être que c'était Gon qui les dirait en premier.

Kirua tendit la main vers le lit de Gon, toucha sa paume un instant. Il pensa de toutes ses forces aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Gon attrapa ses doigts dans son sommeil.

Kirua ne réussit pas à les récupérer et les lui abandonna.

 _Tu es ma personne préférée dans le monde._

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit kirugon vraiment très court et absolument très niais.


	11. Cœur brisé

**Prompt :** Tu es cruel de dire ça.

Atelier madeleine de proust sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel, un mot pour un autre. : Intervertir la première phrase et la dernière phrase. C'était l'exercice, mais afin de faciliter votre compréhension du texte, je vous le passe avec les phrases dans le bon sens.

* * *

 **Cœur brisé.**

Kirua eut l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser. C'était ironique pour lui qui pensait ne pas en avoir. Qui avait été ainsi éduqué. Pour ne pas aimer. Ni désir, ni amitié. Et voilà pourtant que Gon le blessait. Gon qu'il avait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, Gon pour qui il aurait tout donné, sacrifié sa vie sans y penser à deux fois. Gon l'avait rejeté. _« C'est facile pour toi Kirua »_. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui. C'était trop dur de voir Gon dans cet état, trop dur de se sentir impuissant.

Kirua avait envie de lâcher _« tu es cruel de dire ça »_ , mais à quoi bon ?Gon ne l'écouterait pas. Gon n'était pas en état d'écouter quoi que ce soit. Kirua pensait qu'il était celui qui pouvait calmer Gon, qui pouvait le ramener, mais maintenant il ne savait plus. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile, l'impression d'être abandonné.

La seule chose qu'il put faire c'est se taire.

Se taire et partir.

Retenir ses larmes. Retenir sa douleur. Emmagasiner.

Frapper fort un ennemi, se venger sur quelqu'un d'autre, frapper, frapper et encore frapper. Frapper jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir, frapper jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir.

Ne surtout pas penser.

Mais bientôt les larmes le rattrapèrent, face à Pamû, face à elle il ne put plus se retenir et craqua. Il craqua, pleura, il cria, il supplia. _Sauve Gon. Tu es la seule qui peut le faire. Je ne peux rien faire_.

Je ne peux rien faire.

C'était tellement douloureux, ça faisait tellement mal.

Parce qu'il aimait Gon, parce qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Alors Pamû le rassura. Elle utilisa les bons mots. Gon avait besoin de lui plus que personne d'autre. Les paroles soulagèrent un peu Kirua, Gon avait besoin de lui, surtout de lui. Alors Kirua serait là, il serait là pour lui, quitte à mourir pour lui, quitte à mourir avec lui.

Il serait là.

Fin.

L'autatrice : petite fic sur un des moments les pires de l'animé selon moi, j'ai eu le cœur sacrément brisé à ce passage.


	12. Au téléphone

**Prompt :** Les maths, c'est de la torture psychologique.

* * *

 **Au téléphone.**

De la fumée sortait des oreilles de Gon. Beaucoup beaucoup de fumées. Son cerveau était totalement en surchauffe. Mito fronça les sourcils :

– Ça ne fait que dix minutes que tu travailles les maths, tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

Mais Gon n'exagérait pas. Les maths, c'était de la torture psychologique. Il était sûr qu'on aurait pu utiliser le Nen ainsi et attaquer fort. Mito leva les yeux au ciel :

– Essaye de te concentrer, je vais m'occuper du jardin.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie, Gon attrapa son portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Quand Gon entendit la voix à l'autre bout du combiné qui fit :

– Allô Gon ?

La fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles se résorba, et il se sentit sourire jusqu'au plafond.

– Kirua ! Sauve-moi la vie.

À l'autre bout, Kirua devina ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

– Tu sais que tu apprendrais mieux si tu le faisais tout seul ?

– Mais c'est mieux avec toi.

Gon entendit Kirua rougir et sourire à l'autre bout. Du moins, il le devinait, parce qu'il le connaissait bien.

– Bon. C'est quoi le problème de maths cette fois-ci ? Demanda Kirua.

Et il aida Gon.

Même si des centaines – peut-être même des milliers – de kilomètres les séparaient, au final, ils étaient toujours proches l'un de l'autre, toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Les maths n'étaient peut-être qu'une excuse pour Gon d'avoir son meilleur ami au bout du fil.

– Tu me manques, lâcha-t-il alors que Kirua essayait de lui expliquer le problème.

Le silence de Kirua en dit beaucoup plus sur ce qu'il pensait que des mots. Gon sut qu'il lui manquait aussi, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment le dire :

– Tu veux que je t'aide pour les maths oui ou non ? Grommela Kirua à la place.

– Oui oui, répondit Gon content.

Kirua poussa un soupir, et reprit ses explications et Gon gribouilla des trucs, trop concentré sur le son de la voix de Kirua pour vraiment écouter ce qu'il disait.

– Tu as compris Gon ?

– Rien du tout.

Kirua craqua et lui donna les réponses.

– Et ne m'appelle plus pour tes maths !

– D'accord.

Kirua raccrocha et Gon resta avec un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, si bien que Mito comprit ce qu'il avait fait.

– Tu as appelé Kirua n'est-ce pas ?

Gon, trop mauvais menteur, hocha la tête. Sa tante soupira, déchira la feuille de réponse et le força à faire son problème sans aide. Gon essaya de s'y mettre tout seul, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles. La voix de Kirua encore dans sa tête.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que je suis sûre qu'ils sont tout le temps en train de trouver des excuses pour s'appeler.


	13. Témoin involontaire

**Prompt :** Je mange comme un trou.

* * *

 **Témoin involontaire.**

Biscuit l'avait déjà remarqué. Kirua et Gon faisaient une bonne paire. Les forces de l'un comblait les faiblesses de l'autre et vice et versa. Ils faisaient si bien équipe, qu'ils avaient tendance à finir les phrases de l'autre et à parler sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se comprendre, laissant Biscuit (ou n'importe qui d'autre) en plan. Ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque et pourtant ils s'engueulaient pour des bêtises de gosses de douze ans.

La vie de Kirua avait dû être difficile, Biscuit en était sûre, et pourtant il souriait comme si ce n'était rien. Sans doute parce que Gon avait cette capacité de lui faire oublier le reste. Quand à Gon, il était naïf et se serait facilement laisser pigeonner, s'il n'avait pas Kirua avec lui.

Et ils avaient un énorme point commun, ils mangeaient comme des trous, à toute vitesse, en en foutant partout, et sans s'arrêter. À croire que dès que c'était l'heure de manger, ils se transformaient en estomac sur pattes. Et parole de Biscuit, ça ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée qu'elle se faisait des pierres précieuses.

Pourtant, précieux, ils l'étaient, et Biscuit veillait sur eux, comme s'ils étaient ses propres gosses. Faisant preuve de dureté pour les rendre plus fort, mais également de tendresse masquée. Alors bien sûr, elle fut la première témoin de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, même si tous les deux semblaient l'ignorer. Elle ne leur dit rien, elle ne les guida pas, c'était à eux de démêler leurs sentiments tout seul. Ce n'était pas de son ressort, pas son travail, elle pouvait juste les entraîner.

Mais ils étaient frustrants.

Kirua dévorait Gon des yeux.

Gon sortait toujours des phrases dignes des meilleures comédies romantiques à Kirua.

Des fois, Biscuit avait envie de prendre la tête de l'un pour le cogner sur la tête de l'autre en criant _« embrassez-vous ! »_. Mais elle dût prendre son mal en patience, et attendre, et attendre encore.

Kirua et Gon grandirent tous les deux, mais ils continuèrent de former une bonne paire. Les forces de l'un comblant les faiblesses de l'autre et vice et versa. Plus doué qu'avant, les pierres avaient été bien polie et ils brillaient désormais, aux yeux de Biscuit, à la fois fière et frustrée.

Et puis, elle le remarqua, au cours d'un entraînement.

Leurs mains qui se frôlaient, leurs corps qui se cherchaient, ce n'était plus un combat, c'était une parade amoureuse. Biscuit sourit. _Enfin._

Elle préféra s'éloigner quand les deux garçons s'attrapèrent pour s'embrasser. Ils avaient sans doute des tonnes de choses à se dire.

Et comme d'habitude… Kirua dévorerait Gon des yeux, et Gon sortirait des phrases dignes des meilleures comédies romantiques à Kirua.

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrite lors d'une petite soirée drabble. Une petite romance sans prétention.


	14. La solitude et le manque

**Prompt :** Et pourquoi pas une tortue-garou ?

* * *

 **La solitude et le manque.**

Gon était assis sur la falaise et regardait l'océan en bas. Il s'ennuyait. Il aimait l'île de la Baleine, c'était chez lui, là où il avait grandi, et il aimait tante Mito, elle était une vraie mère pour lui. Il aimait un peu moins les devoirs d'école qu'il devait faire, mais il s'en accommodait. Il était heureux d'être ici et personne ne lui aurait fait dire le contraire, mais…

Mais.

Une femme lui avait ri au nez quand il avait essayé de parler des fourmis chimères.

– Et pourquoi pas une tortue-garou pendant qu'on y est ?

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_ S'était demandé Gon.

Mais à ce moment-là, Gon s'était rendu compte qu'à part à Mito, il ne pouvait pas parler de ses aventures. Dire qu'il était hunter c'était okay, mais raconter qu'il avait passé plusieurs mois à l'intérieur d'un jeu vidéo et qu'il avait ensuite combattu des fourmis géantes quasi humaines, et là on le prenait pour un fou.

Alors il avait l'impression soudaine d'être vraiment seul. Là. Assit sur la falaise. Devant l'océan immense.

Et Kirua lui manquait comme jamais.

Kirua. Ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux bleus électriques, ses mimiques, sa bouille de chat. Gon soupira. Il attrapa un caillou et le jeta dans l'océan en dessous.

Il était venu ici avec Kirua, ces endroits étaient empreints de souvenirs avec son meilleur ami, sauf que désormais Gon les arpentait seul.

Est-ce que Kirua s'amusait avec Aruka ?

Est-ce qu'ils se reverraient un jour ? Est-ce que ce jour serait bientôt ?

Gon allait lancer un nouveau caillou quand une voix derrière lui l'interpella :

– Alors, elle est où cette tortue-garou dont tu me parlais dans ton mail ?

Gon se retourna immédiatement. Kirua était là, devant lui. À son bras était accrochée Aruka.

– Je suis là. Dit-il.

Les yeux de Gon s'illuminèrent, et il ne se contrôla plus. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui ne le repoussa pas.

– Je suis trop content Kirua, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Kirua se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule, les joues un peu rouges. C'était sa façon de dire qu'il était content lui aussi.

– On va un peu rester ici, annonça-t-il, si ça te convient ?

Bien sûr que ça convenait à Gon.

Et tant que Kirua et Aruka étaient là, Gon ferait tout pour les retenir.

Ou pour partir avec eux ensuite.

Parce qu'il ne voulait plus être séparé de son meilleur ami.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un bidule écrit vite fait au cours d'une soirée drabble.


	15. Nouveau rêve

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en ciel avec le thème : "Tu étais mon nouveau rêve." Raiponce, Flynn Rider à Raiponce.

* * *

 **Nouveau rêve.**

Kirua regarda tout le sang qui dégoulinait du corps de Gon, sans qu'il n'y ait rien pour le retenir. Son meilleur ami s'était sacrifié pour tuer Pitô, et maintenant il était dans un triste état. Pire que ça même. Le cœur de Kirua était comme enserré dans de la ficelle, il étouffait, et pourtant il devait réagir. Il fallait soigner Gon, le plus vite possible, il fallait le sauver, parce que Kirua était sûr d'une chose, il ne survivrait pas à la mort de son meilleur ami. Ça le tuerait, aussi fatalement que si on lui arrachait le cœur et les tripes.

Kirua prit Gon sur son dos, il avait le sang chaud mais le corps froid, il respirait trop doucement, tout son état était inquiétant, mais Kirua n'abandonnerait pas, il ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde.

Gon était comme son nouveau rêve, son seul rêve en fait, le seul véritable désir qu'il avait jamais eu. Celui de rester avec lui, d'être son ami et de le soutenir peu importe le prix. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué, il n'avait pas su le protéger, il n'avait pas été là quand il fallait. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonné, et s'il s'en voulait, il en voulait aussi à Gon. Parce que Gon avait voulu faire ça tout seul. Sans penser à Kirua.

Il serra les dents et emmena Gon avec lui.

Gon était toujours vivant, les médecins prirent soin de lui, mais il était en piteux état, même pire que ça. Kirua n'avait qu'une solution pour le sauver et il l'utiliserait. Parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour son meilleur ami. Il fallait que ça soit lui qui sorte Gon de cet état, de cet hôpital, il fallait que ça soit lui et personne d'autre.

Et il le fit, il réussit.

Avec l'aide de sa petite sœur, Gon redevint celui qu'il était, en un seul morceau, il était vivant.

Quand Kirua le vit, il dût se retenir. De le frapper, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le frapper encore… De l'embrasser. Il prit sur lui, il se contenta de ronchonner après Gon, il se contenta de lui sourire ensuite. Trop heureux qu'il soit vivant, trop heureux qu'il aille bien.

C'est Gon qui se jeta dans ses bras.

– Kirua ! Tu vas bien !

– C'était toi qui était à l'hôpital, je te rappelle.

Gon hocha la tête mais ne le relâcha pas.

Alors Kirua lâcha prise. Et ses bras se refermèrent autour de Gon.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ce passage dans la série m'a tellement fait mal, alors j'ai écris dessus, en rajoutant les retrouvailles entre Gon et Kirua.


	16. Ne pas tergiverser

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur les expressions couleur : - De but en blanc (ne pas tergiverser)

* * *

 **Ne pas tergiverser.**

Gon ne fit pas un million de détours, il ne tergiversa pas, il n'hésita pas non plus. Quand il avait compris ses sentiments, il n'avait pas cherché à les effacer, les oublier, les retenir ou les cacher. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'avait pas peur, il se fichait de ce que pensait les autres. L'histoire finirait comme elle finirait, simplement Gon n'avait pas de filtre, il fallait qu'il dise ce qu'il ressentait, un point c'était tout. Alors de but en blanc, il déclama :

– Vraiment je t'aime !

Kirua passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, en finissant par rouge cramoisi teinté d'écrevisse. Il regarda Gon sans savoir quoi dire, bafouillant. Bien sûr c'était réciproque, mais Kirua ne savait pas comment l'avouer. Il pouvait l'embrasser, là maintenant.

Il pouvait le faire.

Kirua était du genre à agir, pas à parler, alors il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Gon qui écarquilla les yeux. Quand Kirua se recula, Gon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis murmura :

– Je parlais au poulet qu'on était en train de manger, dit-il.

Kirua vira pâle, teint plutôt malade, mais Gon le rassura :

– Mais maintenant que tu le dis…

Il embrassa Kirua à son tour avant d'ajouter :

– Je crois que je t'aime aussi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petit fic que j'avais beaucoup aimé écrire en me marrant.


	17. Tu es tout bleu

**Prompt :** Tu es tout bleu.

Atelier madeleine de proust sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel, un mot pour un autre : échangez le genre des perso.

* * *

 **Tout bleu.**

Kirua montra à Gon son attaque électrique, elle ne l'avait jamais bien vu complètement. La façon dont toute l'électricité entourait Kirua, jusque dans ses cheveux. Les yeux de Gon s'illuminèrent et elle eut un grand sourire :

– Wouah c'est incroyable Kirua !

Kirua dût s'empêcher de rougir.

– C'est rien du tout, marmonna-t-elle.

– Tu es toute bleue ! Ajouta Gon.

L'électricité disparu d'un coup autour de Kirua et elle fronça les sourcils.

– C'est tout ce que tu remarques ?

– Non Kirua, c'est trop cool.

– Mais je suis toute bleue.

– Ben oui, mais ça te va super bien, tu es très belle tout en bleu électrique, ça va super bien avec tes yeux.

Kirua ne savait pas si elle devait rougir ou être vexée. Elle marmonna :

– Et bien toi, tu es plutôt verte.

Ce qui fit rire Gon au point de se plier en deux. Ensuite elle attrapa la main de Kirua et très naturellement elle lança :

– Le bleu et le vert, ça va bien ensemble.

Cette fois-ci, Kirua ne put y échapper, et ses joues devinrent cramoisies.

Fin.

L'autatrice : donc il fallait changer le genre des persos, mais au final que ce soit « il » ou « elle » ça ne change pas grand-chose pour ces deux zigotos.


	18. Baiser indirect

Atelier sur le discord Plume Arc-en-ciel sur les objets du quotidien : Une tasse/un mug/un bol

* * *

 **Baiser indirect.**

Kirua n'avait jamais été romantique, l'amour ne l'avait jamais intéressé, il n'y avait même jamais réfléchi. Les filles le laissaient parfaitement froid aussi mignonnes soient-elles, et la seule dont il avait envie de prendre soin c'était sa petite sœur.

Alors pourquoi tout à coup agissait-il comme le dernier des crétins ? Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ça avait commencé par une mèche de cheveux qu'il avait eu envie de remettre en place, puis ça avait empiré, un rougissement parce qu'ils étaient trop proches, un feu dévorant à l'idée de lui prendre la main, un désir fou de l'embrasser.

Et tout ça à cause de Gon.

Kirua était en train de le regarder sans vraiment en avoir conscience, et Gon ne remarquait rien, ses lèvres posées sur une tasse remplie de chocolat chaud qu'il dégustait en parlant à Kurapika et Léolio. Kirua se cramponna à la table, parce qu'il eut une furieuse envie d'essuyer les lèvres de Gon où une moustache de lait s'était dessiné. Il ferma les yeux, reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Bon sang, il n'était pas un ado stupide, il était un ex-assassin tout de même. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, Gon était toujours là, avec sa bouche si attirante, ses magnifiques yeux, son sourire resplendissant. C'était comme avoir le soleil en pleine gueule et avoir envie de s'y cramer les ailes quand même.

Gon ne remarquait rien, bien sûr.

Et Kirua s'en voulut d'être le seul à être aussi ridicule, d'être le seul à vouloir attraper la tasse de Gon et y poser sa bouche dans un idiot baiser indirect. Il sursauta quand son meilleur ami l'appela :

– Kirua ?

Kirua n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait prendre au dépourvu si facilement.

– Tu vas bien ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua acquiesça, puis se jeta à l'eau. Mince alors, il était un ex-assassin, il n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne, pas même de ses sentiments qui le consumait.

– Ton chocolat chaud a l'air super bon. Laisse-moi goûter.

Gon lui tendit sa tasse.

Kirua posa ses lèvres là où Gon avait les siennes un peu plus tôt.

Un vrai adolescent stupide et romantique. Mais tant pis.

Peut-être qu'un jour, le baiser indirect en serait un vrai.

Fin.

L'autatrice : peut-être un jour ouais.


	19. Tortue

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur le prompt : Tu te sers de ton corps comme d'une carapace.

* * *

 **Tortue.**

C'était bien connu, Gon n'avait aucun instinct de survie, alors pourquoi aurait-il hésité à se mettre entre Kirua et son agresseur ? Tant pis s'il s'agissait d'Irumi, tant pis s'il était bien plus fort qu'eux deux réunis, Gon ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami souffrir. Donc voilà comment il avait fini par attraper Kirua pour le protéger de toutes attaque en faisant rempart avec son corps. Il avait reçu les coups et les attaques de ce maudit grand frère à la place de Kirua, mais il avait survécu. Peut-être qu'Irumi avait peur d'y aller à fond, peut-être qu'il se disait que s'il tuait Gon, il y avait une chance qu'il tue aussi Kirua. Et comme Gon n'avait pas relâché Kirua, même pas une seule seconde, pas même quand son meilleur ami lui hurla de le faire, Irumi avait fini par lâcher l'affaire, se disant qu'il reviendrait quand il pourrait discuter sérieusement avec son petit frère, sans se gêneur.

Gon avait tenu Kirua encore longtemps après ça, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'épuisement qui le fasse relâcher le Zoldik. Il s'était évanoui et Kirua s'était occupé de lui avec de l'eau dans les yeux.

Quand Gon avait ouvert les yeux, il était couché sur le ventre et Kirua était prêt de lui, dans une chambre d'auberge, où le garçon avait pris soin des blessures de son ami. Il avait eu le dos lacéré par Irumi et Kirua avait l'habitude de ce genre de dommages, il savait comment s'en occuper.

– Espèce d'idiot, marmonna Kirua énervé en voyant que Gon était réveillé.

Gon lui fit un grand sourire.

– Mais toi tu n'es pas blessé.

– Non je n'ai rien.

– C'est ce qui compte.

– Tu es vraiment le pire des idiots ! Tu n'es pas une tortue, ne te sers pas de ton corps comme d'une carapace !

Gon trouva le moyen de rire :

– Je veux bien être ta carapace, dit-il.

Kirua devint tout rouge, à la fois de gêne et de colère, et il donna une pichenette sur le crâne de Gon :

– Ne fais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé et encore moins par ma faute ! Irumi aurait pu te tuer !

– Mais toi tu vas bien, insista Gon.

– Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures ! S'écria Kirua. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi !

Ces paroles coupèrent le sifflet de Gon. Kirua n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait atteint une limite :

– Chaque fois que tu prends des risques inconsidérés comme ça, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre !

Gon se redressa un peu sur le lit, ignorant la douleur qui lui tiraillait le dos. Il tendit sa main vers Kirua et la posa sur son bras. Ce dernier sentit les larmes revenir, il serra les dents, et cacha ses yeux avec son autre bras. Quelque chose se retourna dans le corps de Gon et il se sentit penaud. Il murmura :

– Je suis désolé, je voulais simplement te protéger.

– Alors la prochaine fois protège moi en te protégeant aussi ! Rumina Kirua.

Gon acquiesça puis se redressant encore plus, il vint prendre Kirua contre lui pour le consoler. Kirua se calma un peu et souffla. Gon était chaud et vivant, blessé mais en vie.

– Je ne veux pas te perdre, souffla Kirua.

– Je sais. Moi non plus je ne veux pas.

– Alors on fait quoi ?

– On s'entraîne et quand Irumi reviendra on lui casse la gueule ensemble.

– Ça me va, sourit Kirua.

Et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment, rechargeant leur batterie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon c'est incohérent, vous imaginez vraiment Irumi ne pas tuer Gon et se dire « bon je reviendrai » ? Moi non, mais c'était pour le bien de l'histoire, on va dire.


	20. Magie

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : tu es un sorcier

* * *

 **Magie.**

Gon était une personne à la fois très complexe et très simple. Complexe, parce qu'il était imprévisible, on s'attendait à une chose de sa part et il en faisait une autre tout à fait différente. Simple, parce qu'il disait facilement tout ce qu'il pensait et qu'on lisait sur son visage toutes ses émotions. Kirua le trouvait fascinant, mais il n'aurait jamais dit ça à voix haute, même pas pour tout le chocolat du monde. Gon avait le don de le perturber, de le secouer, de mettre son cœur dans tous les sens. Pourtant, il ne faisait qu'énoncer à voix haute ce qu'il se cachait dans sa tête. _« J'ai confiance en Kirua » « Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré Kirua » « Je veux rester avec toi Kirua »_.

Kirua ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Il était sensible aux mots de Gon. Ça le bousculait. Ça lui faisait du bien. S'il avait su ce que c'était, il aurait peut-être compris que ce qu'il ressentait s'appelait l'amour. Mais pour lui, Gon était son meilleur ami, la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie. La plus importante aussi.

Mais des fois, Gon était juste un idiot.

– Tu es un sorcier Kirua !

Kirua leva un sourcil, il avait presque envie d'électrocuté ce crétin pour lui remettre les idées en place.

– On peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça tout à coup ?

Gon hocha la tête et s'exclama :

– C'est parce que quand tu t'approches beaucoup de moi, j'ai le cœur qui bat vachement vite.

Ces mots empourprèrent les joues de Kirua. Est-ce que ce type se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait ?

– Et que quand tu me frôles, j'ai l'impression d'être électrocuté, mais ça doit être à cause de ton Nen.

Kirua avait envie de faire taire Gon qui était lancé et ne paraissait pas vouloir s'arrêter :

– Et que quand je te regarde, je me sens hyper bien.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs aurait voulu pouvoir rentrer sous terre tellement il sentait son visage chauffer.

– Et quand tu rougis comme ça j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Kirua allait défaillir, s'évanouir, tomber. D'accord, il ne connaissait rien à l'amour, mais il savait qu'embrasser son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas… Normal !

Ça n'eut pourtant pas l'air de gêner Gon, qui se dit que puisqu'il en avait envie, autant le faire. Il posa ses mains sur les joues cramoisies de Kirua et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le Zoldik fondit, se transforma en flaque, et finit tremblant dans les bras de Gon.

Le sorcier entre eux deux, c'était plutôt lui.

Qui le rendait dingue. Qui lui faisait perdre pied.

Qui finissait par obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de Kirua.

Et qui le rendit accro à sa bouche et ses baisers.

Fin.

L'autatrice : vive le kirugon, rien d'autre à dire.


	21. Retrouvailles

Shawn Mendes, Zedd - Lost In Japan (Original + Remix)

* * *

 **Retrouvailles.**

Gon avait croulé sous les devoirs pendant des jours. Quand il ne travaillait pas ses cours, il aidait sa tante dans les tâches ménagères. Au final, le soir il mangeait, et tombait sur son lit, s'endormant en deux minutes à peine. Il avait à peine le temps d'écrire un mail à Kirua ou de lui passer un coup de fil. Ce n'était pas qu'il oubliait, c'était simplement qu'il était toujours trop occupé pour le faire.

Kirua en revanche avait beaucoup de temps à tuer. Il voyageait avec sa sœur, donc ils passaient beaucoup de moments dans les transports, et n'avaient souvent rien d'autres à faire. Il appelait Gon, qui ne décrochait pas à chaque fois. Il lui envoyait des mails, auxquels son meilleur ami mettait une semaine à répondre. Et Gon lui manquait. Terriblement.

Alors, sur un coup de tête, il avait confié sa petite sœur à une personne de confiance et il avait pris le premier dirigeable qu'il trouvait qui pourrait le rapprocher de l'île de la Baleine. Puis il était monté sur un bateau qui l'y conduirait. Il avait appelé Gon, lui avait dit qu'il arrivait, que ce serait peut-être le milieu de la nuit mais qu'il serait là pour lui.

– Alors t'endors pas okay ?

– Okay okay.

Et Gon bailla un grand coup. Kirua roula des yeux.

– T'es déjà en train de t'endormir.

– Mais non, je t'attends. Promis.

Kirua avait des doutes mais il raccrocha. Il voulait voir Gon et ensuite qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? S'il ne se mentait pas à lui-même, il dirait qu'il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer fort, de le garder contre lui longtemps. De plus le lâcher. Jamais.

Mais ça serait peut-être un peu trop. Gon ne voudrait sûrement pas, ne comprendrait sans doute pas. Kirua n'était pas sûr de comprendre lui-même ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

Le bateau accosta enfin, le voyage avait paru durer une éternité. Gon n'était pas sur le quai, et Kirua couru jusqu'à sa maison. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, utilisant son pouvoir électrique, épuisant toutes ses piles. Il arriva enfin devant chez Gon.

Gon l'avait attendu. Il avait fait des pompes pour ne pas s'endormir, des étirements aussi, il avait fait le tour de sa chambre plusieurs fois, il avait tenté la lecture d'un livre, et ses yeux avaient cligné plusieurs fois. Il s'était mis deux baffes pour se réveiller, avait passé sa tête sous l'eau froide, avait même fini par se cogner la tête contre le mur pour ne pas s'endormir. Au final, il l'avait entendu arriver, et il avait ouvert sa fenêtre pour le voir. Effrayé par rien, complètement fou et impatient, Gon avait sauté de son étage pour aller plus vite, puis il avait couru vers Kirua sans s'arrêter, se jetant sur lui, les renversant tous les deux sur le sol. Kirua en eut le souffle coupé, mais se sentit très heureux. Comme les mails venaient à manquer, comme les coups de fils devenaient rares, il se disait que Gon en avait peut-être marre de lui, qu'il ne comptait plus vraiment, qu'il était en train de l'oublier.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Et c'était rassurant.

Gon le mena jusqu'à sa chambre, en disant que Mito dormait déjà. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le petit lit de Gon, collés serrés, sans avoir pourtant l'impression de manquer de place. Il y avait comme une tension entre eux, une qu'il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir avant, et qui était peut-être née de la distance, du manque, de l'envie. Et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs bouches se trouvaient dans la nuit, et ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers avant de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

– Je suis trop content de t'avoir retrouvé Kirua, murmura Gon.

– Moi aussi, répondit Kirua.

Ils sourirent tous les deux et s'endormirent finalement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que je veux que les retrouvailles se passent comme ça pour de vrai.


	22. La subtilité selon Gon

Atelier plume arc-en-ciel sur la foodporn : Chocolat

* * *

 **La subtilité selon Gon.**

Biscuit avait dit à Gon d'être subtile lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux de Kirua. Il venait de s'en rendre compte, Biscuit était là, alors Gon avait dit _« je suis amoureux de Kirua »_ et il avait ajouté _« je vais aller lui dire »_. Biscuit avait secoué la tête, elle avait dit que s'il était si franc, Kirua allait prendre peur et fuir. Il fallait qu'il se limite à des petits gestes, qu'il flirte avec lui, qu'il l'emmène à comprendre. Doucement.

Gon n'avait rien compris, mais il avait acquiescé.

– Offre-lui des chocolats, par exemple, conseilla Biscuit.

 _Par exemple._

Gon s'était demandé en quoi donner des chocolats feraient comprendre à Kirua ses sentiments. Parce que c'était lui qui était amoureux de Kirua, pas le chocolat. À moins que…

Kirua écarquilla les yeux en voyant Gon.

– Mais… Gon… C'est quoi tout ça ?

Gon était marron de haut en bas. Il avait fait fondre des plaques et des plaques de chocolat, puis il s'était renversé la marmite sur lui.

– Je sais combien tu aimes le chocolat, alors voilà, je suis un Gon en chocolat.

Kirua semblait ne rien comprendre du tout. Il hésitait entre rire et rester éberlué. Gon vit bien que ça ne marchait pas, alors il ajouta pas du tout subtilement :

– C'est parce que comme tu aimes le chocolat, si je suis en chocolat, tu vas m'aimer aussi.

Kirua finit par se décider sur la direction à prendre.

Il rougit, et éclata de rire en même temps.

Puis il s'approcha de son meilleur ami, et embrassa sa bouche chocolatée. Et c'était vraiment bon, un Gon goût cacao.

Fin.

L'autatrice : purée des fois j'écris vraiment n'imp pendant les ateliers.


	23. Se faufiler dans les failles

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur la chanson : Natasha St Pier - Un ange frappe à ma porte.

* * *

 **Se faufiler dans les failles.**

Kirua était du genre méfiant, pourtant il avait une confiance sans faille pour Gon. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas n'importe qui d'autre ? Kirua doutait même de sa famille toute entière, mais il aurait confié son bras, sa jambe, sa vie à Gon. Son cœur aussi, peut-être, sans doute.

Gon avait frappé son armure, il n'y était pas allé en douceur, il avait utilisé des armes, son sourire et ses grand yeux dorés, son rire et sa gentillesse, son caractère têtu, et toute la lumière qu'il dégageait. Gon avait pénétré son cœur, son âme, à grand coup de _« j'ai confiance en toi »_ et de _« je suis heureux de te connaître »._

Alors ouais, il lui aurait confié son cœur, mais si possible sans lui dire, sans que Gon ne le sache, comme un secret que Kirua serait le seul à garder.

Mais Gon.

Gon n'était pas seulement gentil, il avait un côté fou, un côté égoïste, un côté brusque. Certains le qualifiaient de monstre, mais s'il en était un, c'était le monstre le plus mignon que Kirua connaissait. Le plus franc et le plus direct.

Si Gon frappait son armure, Kirua ne savait pas comment faire pour frapper celle de Gon, parce qu'il n'avait aucune armure. Comment atteindre son cœur si ce n'est pas en se faufilant à travers une fêlure ? Ce n'était pas du jeu.

Kirua ne comprenait pas qu'il suffisait d'ouvrir la porte et de s'y loger. Alors, il le fit sans s'en apercevoir. Et Gon prit les devants, parce que c'était Gon et que rien ne lui faisait peur, même pas l'amour.

– Kirua, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Franc, direct, tranchant. Impossible d'y échapper, impossible de faire comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Il pouvait juste lâcher prise, rougir, et avouer :

– Moi aussi Gon.

Le sourire de Gon se posa sur sa bouche dans un baiser maladroit qui électrisa Kirua.

Fin.

L'autatrice : mouais, pas satisfaite par celle-là. Même si l'atelier était sympa.


	24. Kirua le chat

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Nos amis les Chats

* * *

 **Kirua le chat.**

Gon avait un véritable don avec les animaux. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été élevé sur une île et que ses amis étaient souvent bien poilus. Les humains, il les fréquentait, mais de loin. Tout le monde le connaissait sur l'île, et les touristes s'attachaient aussi facilement à ce gosse toujours de bonne humeur qui courait partout. Mais dans le fond, Gon avait plus de contact avec les animaux. C'était à Kon qu'il racontait ses plus grands secrets, même s'il n'en avait pas tant que ça. Qu'aurait-il pu cacher à sa tante Mito ? C'était elle qui lui faisait l'école, c'était avec elle qu'il faisait les corvées. La seule chose où ils n'étaient pas d'accord, c'était l'envie de Gon de marcher dans les traces de ce père inconnu, dont il ne savait que très peu de chose. Gon voulait devenir Hunter, et rencontrer Ging. C'était le but qu'il s'était fixé. Son objectif. Alors il le racontait à Kon plutôt qu'à Mito.

Jusqu'au jour où il décida de partir.

Gon ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais il n'avait pas peur, il fonçait sans se poser aucune question, prenant les choses comme elles venaient. Faisait parfois preuve d'une étrange maturité, mais le plus souvent ne se comportait que comme un gosse de douze ans à peine. Gon rencontra Kurapika, rencontra Léolio, il les vit comme des bons amis, il était content d'être à leur côté. Il ne se doutait pas que sa route le mènerait droit vers Kirua.

Kirua. C'était un garçon comme lui, de douze ans. Comme lui et à la fois très différent. Gon avait été élevé comme un sauvageon. Il parlait aux animaux, grimpait dans les arbres, nageait dans l'océan et se roulait dans l'herbe. Kirua, lui, avait deux faces. Il avait été élevé pour devenir un assassin, et il pouvait paraître cruel. Mais au fond de lui il était aussi doux et tendre qu'un nuage de marshmallow. Et puis, Kirua était un chat, un vrai chat. À la fois joueur et taquin, il pouvait commencer à sortir ses griffes quand on l'enquiquinait. Il se mettait à ronronner quand on le caressait dans le sens du poil, mais à dire vrai, il ronronnait surtout quand Gon montrait qu'il l'aimait, sans rien attendre en retour. Quand Gon s'écriait qu'il était incroyable, qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce point, quand il lui disait merci de l'avoir rencontré et d'être là avec lui, quand il le rassurait et quand il s'écriait qu'il allait le présenter à son père. Ces choses là touchaient tellement Kirua, que si Gon s'était approché pour lui toucher les cheveux, il se serait sans doute laisser faire.

Gon connaissait ce côté chat chez Kirua, même s'il ignorait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et bien sûr, qu'ils étaient devenus meilleur ami. Gon adorait les animaux, avait un super feeling avec eux, et Kirua était ce chat qu'on garde avec soit pour toute la vie.

Et quand Gon se rendit compte de l'amour qu'il portait à Kirua, et que pour de vrai, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en posant sa bouche sur la sienne, il savait. Il savait que ça durerait toute la vie. Parce que Kirua était son chat.

Fin.

L'autatrice : hmmmmm dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	25. Gon le chien

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Nos amis les chiens

* * *

 **Gon le chien.**

Si Gon n'aboyait pas, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il ne faisait pas comme un bébé chiot ultra mignon. Par exemple, il pouvait sentir des odeurs sur des kilomètres. S'il perdait Kirua, il le retrouverait en suivant son odeur. Il était joueur aussi, comme un chiot qui aurait rapporté la balle. Il grognait quelque fois, quand on s'en prenait à ses amis particulièrement.

Kirua s'était toujours assez bien entendu avec les animaux, bien plus que le reste de sa famille. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il faisait un bon hunter ? Il avait quelques doutes là-dessus. Son attachement à Gon venait peut-être de là, ou peut-être était-ce autre chose ?

Ils étaient comme chien et chat, et pourtant, ils allaient si bien ensemble, ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Et Kirua se sentit tomber amoureux, sans rien pouvoir faire, sans rien décider, sans réussir à arrêter ces foutus sentiments qui le grignotaient.

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Au final, c'était Gon, Gon le chiot aux grands yeux marron qui s'exclama qu'il aimait Kirua. Tout fort. Sans peur. Sans hésitation aucune. Il l'aimait, il lui disait. Comme un chiot qui léchait le visage de son maître pour exprimer ses sentiments.

Kirua ne lui dit pas _moi aussi._

Kirua embrassa Gon, tout simplement.

Gon, en aboya presque de joie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic est en parallèle de Kirua le chat.


	26. Tomber dans les pommes

**Prompt :** Tomber dans les pommes

* * *

 **Tomber dans les pommes.**

Kirua aurait voulu tomber dans les pommes, genre maintenant, tout de suite. S'évanouir. Perdre conscience. Ce serait bien plus simple que d'affronter le regard de Gon à cet instant. Ses yeux, comme deux ambres immenses dans lesquels on pourrait se noyer, s'oublier. Kirua devait avoir un sacré contrôle de lui-même pour ne pas s'y perdre. Et pourtant, c'était comme découvrir un trésor.

Kirua inspira, expira. Self-control.

— Kirua ? Insista Gon.

 _Evanouis-toi, maintenant_ , s'insurgea Kirua, mais il resta planté là, sans bouger et bel et bien réveillé. Et Gon aussi, Gon ne se relevait pas en rigolant, il avait toujours un genou à terre et une alliance dans la main.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Gon ?

— Ça se voit pas ? Je te demande en mariage.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tomber dans les pommes sur commande ? Kirua se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête, et il était sûr de rougir comme une écrevisse. Qu'est-ce que Gon avait encore inventé ?

— Et pourquoi si soudainement ?

— J'ai demandé à Pamû ce qu'on devait faire quand on aimait quelqu'un vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup.

Kirua se frotta le front, exaspéré et gêné.

— Bon sang Gon, tu ne peux pas dire ça comme ça !

— Alors je dois le dire comment ? C'est vrai que je t'aime vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup !

Comment était-il possible que Kirua ne soit pas en train de s'évanouir ? C'était trop pour lui, son cœur n'allait pas survivre à l'accélération qu'il subissait, son cerveau devait se débrancher, et lui pouf, il tomberait dans les pommes et serait libéré de toute cette gêne qui le collait au sol.

— Gon…

— Ça veut dire non ?

— Ça veut dire que je sais pas quoi te répondre. On ne sort même pas ensemble.

— On peut sortir ensemble d'abord, si tu veux.

Kirua n'en pouvait plus.

Il allait imploser !

— Okay… okay, murmura-t-il

— Ça veut dire oui ?

Kirua leva les bras au ciel et les laissa retomber, il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça, s'il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir, il pouvait encore s'enfuir. Mais à quoi bon ? Gon le retrouverait et ne le lâcherait pas. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Gon. C'est… Je… Et puis merde !

Kirua se mit à genoux sur le sol pour être à sa hauteur, et ensuite, il l'embrassa. Gon le prit comme un oui et ensuite insista pour lui mettre la bague à son annulaire. Kirua leva les yeux au ciel, mais le laissa faire.

Et voilà.

Ils passaient directement de meilleurs amis à fiancés.

Kirua devrait avoir une petite discussion avec Pamû après ça.

Fin.

L'autatrice : la naïveté de Gon.


	27. Il y avait cette fille

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur : Les trois croix, de Rembrandt

* * *

 **Il y avait cette fille.**

Il y avait cette fille. Aussi jeune qu'eux. Assez forte et puissante pour vivre des aventures auprès d'eux. Il y avait cette fille, dans le nom finissait par fu, ou ku, ou ru… Kirua n'était pas sûr, parce qu'aussi mignonne soit-elle (selon Gon) et bien il se fichait d'elle, comme il se fichait de son premier assassinat. Gon, en revanche, il était toujours gentil avec tout le monde, il l'avait accueilli comme si elle avait toujours été là, et il distribuait ses sourires, comme d'autres distribuent des bonbons.

Kirua, ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il comprit quand il se retrouva crucifié sur place, parce qu'il les avait surpris en train de se parler à voix basse. Elle aimait Gon, il voulait bien sortir avec elle. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Kirua se sentit si triste et en colère qu'il lui fallut sortir de l'auberge où ils vivaient pour le moment, et il se mit à courir, comme s'il cherchait à fuir, fuir sa jalousie, sa douleur, fuir ses sentiments qui lui nouaient la gorge. Est-ce qu'il allait crever de douleur ? Comment allait-il faire pour regarder Gon droit dans les yeux désormais ? Il était noué, il était planté sur la croix, et de son cœur coulait du sang.

Kirua revint à l'auberge quand l'épuisement prit le dessus sur le reste. Il allait simplement se jeter sur son lit, se coucher et dormir. Oublier tout ça.

Les jours défilèrent. Kirua avait peur de perdre Gon et pourtant, il était toujours aussi proche de lui. C'était à Kirua qu'il montrait sa confiance, sur Kirua qu'il comptait, c'était Kirua qui recevait les compliments et les preuves d'amitié. La seule chose que Gon accordait à la fille, c'était quelques baisers. Mais chacun de ceux-là, poignardait Kirua.

Au bout d'un moment, au bout d'un temps, Kirua remarqua que les choses n'avançaient pas entre elle et Gon. Elle en demandait plus, plus d'attention, plus d'amour, et Gon lui en donnait moins. Tout ce qu'il pouvait donner, à part les baisers, il l'offrait à Kirua et la fille vexée, triste, humiliée, décida de les quitter. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Parce qu'elle avait compris plus vite que Gon où allait son cœur.

Vers Kirua.

Gon ne fut pas triste de cette rupture, parce qu'il restait auprès de son meilleur ami. Ils avancèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Gon crucifie une nouvelle fois Kirua. Mais autrement. Autrement.

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas douloureux, du tout. Bien au contraire.

— J'ai bien réfléchis Kirua, et je pense que je t'aime.

Kirua se sentit libéré d'un poids, et pour toute réponse, l'embrassa.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ça n'a sans doute pas grand-chose à voir avec le tableau mais bon.


End file.
